Extractors are well-known surface cleaning devices for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system and a fluid recovery system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid to the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the conduit to the recovery tank.
Portable extractors can be adapted to be hand-carried by a user. An example of a portable extractor is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,226 to Lenkiewicz et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.